


Finding Your Junkers

by CuteCanadianTomboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, How Do I Tag, Minor Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Multiple Partners, Old Friends, Out of Character, POV Female Character, Slow build to Roadhog/Reader guys.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCanadianTomboy/pseuds/CuteCanadianTomboy
Summary: You are a Junker turned Overwatch agent. The now illegal company decides you'd be perfect for a certain mission;  find the Junkers Roadhog and Junkrat and convince them to join the new Overwatch before Talon has a chance to possibly recruit them. Only problem? You hadn't left Junkertown, or Junkrat for that matter, on the best terms.





	1. Chapeter One

"Please don't go! Everyone is being sent on missions and it leaves me in this huge, boring and gross base alone!" Hana pouted at you and held onto your arm tightly, refusing to let you go on your latest mission. That being to find and hopefully recruite two Junkers you knew very well before they managed to kill anyone innocent people.

You shook your head," You know I have to Hana, they are killing more people every second," You sigh and Hana just pouted more.

"I don't know why we are even thinking about letting them on our team! They don't seem every sane if they keep killing people! What if they kill you?! Can't I go with you, please?!" She yelped and clung onto you harder, cutting off blood flow.

"Hana," You start sternly," You know Mercy has to clear you before you can go on any other missions, your last one you managed to get 3 broken ribs and many other fractures."

Roadhog and Junkrat were friends from long ago when you had lived in the irradiated Australia yourself. You had played with Junkrat as a child so your connection was stronger with the highly excitable male but you still had a small connection with the large and silent Mako. You only really knew him from stories Junkrat told you, so manybe it was a one-sided connection? Anyway, You had left the outback as a teenager (And subsequently left Junkrat, your only true friend in that outback of death) and went straight into the land of opertinites, America! Althought things didn't go so well and you ended up homeless on the street, after almost starving to death a handsome looking young man helped you out by giving you a place to stay. That man was one of your best friends to this day, Jesse McCree. He had taken you to back to his home, fed you, clothed you and made sure you could protect yourself.

He was honestly like a second father, protecting you and teaching you to shoot a gun, even if you annoyed the shit out of him. He had been reluctant to set you out on your own after you were no longer on deaths door but you were a grown damned woman who could do as she pleased. You left but promised to keep in touch, and you did. Every few weeks if you could you would go into the closest bar could find and send Jesse the address and you two would drink and talk about life.

After leaving America and roaming the globe for a short time, 3 months max, you heard whispers on the streets. Things like Overwatch, a group disbanded long before you were even out of the Outback was recalling. After seeing how horrible the world was during your traveling you wanted to do something, anything to help people who couldn't help themselves. You had seen many places that were similar to the place you had grown up, children sick and dying and the adults weren't doing much better. People who would kill just to seal a petty watch. So you had traveled more, hoping to find any sign that this Overwatch was real and hoping they would accept you as a member.

Then one miraculous day you did find out. A short girl with long brown hair had stopped you on the street after hearing you asking about Overwatch. She had started to ask multiple questions to quickly for you to understand before getting aggravated and grabbing your hand, leading you down toward the plaza near the restrooms. She reviled herself to be Hana Song, also known as . Even now the events of that day are blurry and your not too sure of everything but somehow you had managed to get on Overwatch's radar and you landed yourself a job as an agent.

It still surprised you almost a year later, now you ran your own team consisting of yourself, Hana, Lucio, and Bastion. Your small team mostly did side jobs and even then the members of the team took on jobs by themselves sometimes too. Right now was one of those times, well mostly, you were going to have Bastion with you but seeing as how 99% of all Junkers detested anything robotic you were just going to leave Bastion in the jet to wait for you. heck, it took quite awhile for you to even be simi-comfortable with the adorable and menacing machine you now know as a friend.

You said goodbye to a sulking Hana and headed toward the commons area and said goodbye to everyone else on base. You told Lucio to try and cheer Hana up if he could and he happily agreed before heading for her room. Nodding to yourself you move to the hanger, Bastion was already on board with his small bird.

"Good morning Bastion," You say closing the jet door and an angry tweeting came from above the robot. You smile," And hello to you also Ganymede." Happy tweets and beeps replied to you and you rolled your eyes heading to the cockpit. You quickly placed Autopilot on a course for the last known place of the Junkers, Kinds Row, and went back to sit with Bastion, watching him coo over the bird.

Hopefully you'd be able to find information on where they went to next and you'd find them before they killed anyone else. Heck, you'd have to formulae a plan to try and sway the Junkers to help Overwatch, there wasn't much the illegal company could give and you signed dejectedly, maybe if you slept you'd get an idea?


	2. Dreams

The outback was as irradiated as usual, the sun unforgivingly hot above you as you finished up the boat you had been fixing up the past few months. It had been a labor of love that was for sure, before you had gotten your hands on it the boat was barely a scrap of wood. Really only a wheel and some planks. Now you could finally leave this fucked up excuse for a home and make something out of yourself in the world. You would fondly think about the stories that Jamie passed onto you from Mako about the world outside Australia. You smiled to yourself, crack your neck and ponder about how long it would be before you could truly leave. Of course you'd have to tell your best friend Jamie about the trip you planed, maybe he'd like to come long too!

"Oi, Shela! You home?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Jamie was out in front of your small shack you called a home and you were in the back. Placing down your homemade screwdriver you wiped your oil covered hands down your raggedy brown pants.

"Come on in Jamie! I'm in the back!" You yelp from the boat, you really couldn't wait to see land other than the outback. You grabbed a tarp and started to cover the boat. Until you decided to leave and maybe have Jamie in the small structure with you, you'd keep it a secret. You hum, if you did take the Junker with you, you'd definitely have to add another seat. You plan to ask him later if he'd like to go with you when a tap on your shoulder made you scream and try to attack whoever it was.

"Aye, calm down Sheila! Just me!" He held his hands in the air and whistled as you got ready to yell at him for sneaking up on you-again.

"Really Jamie?! You know I hate when every you do that!" He shrugged with a large grin. He wore no shirt, showing off the little muscle he had. Attached to his back was his signature Frag Launcher which he never went anywhere without, after all Australia was not a place to be with no weapon.

"I know, I know, buuuuuuttt it's so hard not to when you've got your back turned lookin' at...whatever that is. What is it anyway?" He asked walking to the black tarp.

"Ah-" You say as he rips the black off to revile the wooden boat. There was no hiding it now. "Well, I found this half broke down boat a while ago and fixed it up. I thought maybe with this I could go to the main land!" Junkrat was silent as he clutched the tarp in his hands.

"Jamie?" The fellow junker was silent which in and of itself terrified you. Junkrat was never quiet.

"Are you going to leave me here too Sheila? Roadie says he's taking a job in Russia, wherever that is. But you're leavin' me here to rot too?" He snarled out, still looking at the boat.

You looked at him, taken aback, "What? No! Of course not Jamie, I was going to ask if you'd like to go with me whenever it was finished, which it is right now. Although if you do come along I'd have to add in another seat.." you finish and watch as Junkrat lifted his frag launcher from his back .

"What are you...? Jamie- Don't you dare!" You yell as he kept glancing at the boat back to his weapon, his finger much too close to the trigger for your liking.

He pouted," But if it gets blown up, you won't leave me."

You gently placed a hand on his shoulder," I already told you, I'll build an extra seat in it and you can come with me."

He only pouted more," Yea but then I'd be leaving Roadie all by his lonesome." He put his weapon back on his back.

You laugh and lead him back to your house after covering the boat back up," You really care about how people feel that much?" he shook his head as he took a seat on our beat down old couch.

"Nope! The only ones I care 'bout are you and Roadie." He spoke taking off his launcher and bombs to make himself more comfortable. "Ya got any food Sheila? I'm starvin'!"  
You laugh and nod to the fellow Junker.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

You wake up with a start, breathing deeply looking around you find you are on the jet still on route to Kings Row. You sigh at the memory, that was a few weeks before you had actually left without telling Jamie. You just couldn't take living there anymore. Other Junkers had come by your house and it hadn't been pretty and you were not going to think about that right now. Nope. No, nu uh. Bastion was asleep, or powered off..?, in the corner, his small bird happily curled atop his head.

Maybe Junkrat wouldn't even remember you. It had been years since you had last seen each other, and not to brag or anything but you felt you grew from a malnourished teenager to a very healthy and reasonably sized woman. You hadn't cut your hair for a while so it was relatively long and you wore a little but of makeup. You seriously wondered if the male would connect the dots that it was you.. Even if he didn't you had strict rules from your commanders, Find the junkers and bring them back. Doesn't matter if they want to join your strike team or not. If they accept, great! If they reject, welp time to call for Bastion and try to make them come with you.

Oh boy, if you didn't get some alcohol into you at least one point during this mission you were sure you'd kill someone or something. Too many unknown factors you'd have to rely on. You sign one more time before making yourself useful and cleaning out all your guns and reloading all 4 of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Searching

After a smooth flight with no problems you get ready to head out into Kings Row. You put all four of your guns in their holster and add a few small knives onto the straps. Sighing you say goodbye to Bastion who sadly beeped goodbye back, you pulled out your communicator which your commander had sent you the known locations the Junkers. Oh boy the list contained over twenty places all over Kings Row. You step out of the jet and head to the first listed place they had been seen which was a bar. Goodie, maybe you could come back later for drinks.

Entering the bar you scan around the mostly empty building, seeing as it was close to noon not many people were around yet. A bartender was wiping glass cups down and placing them on a shelf.

He saw you enter and spoke," Seems a little early to be drinking your misery down." He commented placing a final cup down.

You snort, "Yes, well I suppose it's a good thing that that is not why I am here," You continue," I'm just here to ask a few questions about two men who were seen spotted around here."

The bartender sighed," Fine, go ahead no promises on if I've seen them or not."

You nod," That's fine, I'm really just trying to find them for now, so if you can't identity them, then could you maybe send me toward somewhere you think they'd go around here? If you can't tell I'm not from around here." You attempt to joke but the bartender just stared at you blankly. You sign and show him the wanted pictures of the two Australians.

He paused, "Hmm, yea they were in here for a few minutes before saying my prices on drinks were too high for them and they left. Haven't seen them since."

"That's great news! Do you know where they could've gone?" You ask excitedly, maybe you had gotten lucky and you'd find the two on the first stop!

The male shook his head," Not an idea sweetheart. I don't typically make it a habit to watch the criminals around here." You huffed in defat as he told you to leave his bar if you weren't going to buy anything. You look at the long list of places to visit and start on location number two.

"Definitely going to need alcohol after this." You sigh and walk forward.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Ugh!" You growl in frustration, already done with this mission. You had been looking for the two Junkers for more than five hours. Every single place you visited either claimed they'd never seen the two, seen them and lead you astray, or simply kicked you out of their store.

You had gone thought all the possible locations for the Junkers go have gone. Now you had to wait a few days to make sure they weren't just hiding from you-oh and to get some more information. You had no clue where they'd go next and hoped if you stayed in Kings Row for a few days then either you'd manage to see the Junkers by going back to each spot, or you'd hear of them robbing somewhere else. You head back to the jet and get some clothes from your packed bag. You'd stay at a hotel in town to make sure you were near the Australians in case they did manage to show up.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Roadhog sighed deeply as he had to move Junkrat out of the safe house's bedroom doorway. He sat the other man on the bed and thought of how long they could stay in the safe house without leaving. Three, maybe four days before they'd be out of food and then they'd head straight to Mexico to continue their heist. He looked happily at the large amount of treasure they had already amassed. It was a bulky load, soon they'd have to go back to the outback and lock up some of the gold to make room for more.  
Roadhog looked at the sleeping form of Jamie and sighed, he had gotten a soft spot for the younger man over the years that was for sure. If he didn't, there would be no way Roadhog would be traveling the world stealing treasures with him. Junkrat turned and tossed in his sleep, face scrunched up in agitation.  
Probably a nightmare. Mako thought as Jamison Let out a soft squeak along with a name he hadn't heard the fellow Junker say in a long time.  
"Y/N...Don't go.." Mako put a large hand on Junkrats' flesh hand and the other slowly stilled and went back into a deep sleep.  
Y/N, hm? Roadhog didn't know the girl like Jamison had, but when she lived in Junkertown she was frequent topic that Jamison loved to talk about. She did this, she did that, She's so smart, it never ended. Not that he minded, the stories Junkrat had told Mako about the girl were always funny. But then she had left one day without telling Jamison, leaving him alone, Junkrat hadn't talked for a month after that. He basically shut himself off from everyone else, but he had slowly gotten back to his old self. Much to Roadhog's joy, not that he'd ever admit it to the other male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I decided to post the chapter a bit earlier than I wanted because I'm going on a cruise and won't be able to write at all. So here I am at 4 in the morning finishing this chapter :'D


	4. Old Friends?

You took deep breaths, not sure what to say to the two large Junkers in front of you. You had already told them to 'stop their violence right now!' Like that had done any good. Now here they were just staring you down.

Junkrat tilted his head toward Roadhog," Oi, Roadie, does she look... familiar ta you?" His frag launcher was in his hand and looked the same as it had so many years ago. The larger male simply snorted and miraculously Jamie understood it.

"Well, I'm just sayin' she reminds me of somebody I can't quite think of." You freeze, thinking Jamie has remembered you. It should make you happy, maybe he will come with you to Overwatch if he remembered you! Yet for some reason it made the bones in you freeze up and your body turned ice cold.

Roadhog grunted and Junkrat pouted. " I suppose your right Roadie- Ya always are."

He turned back to you and smiled. "Sorry Shelia, seems just we can't quite let you keep breathing," He pointed his frag launcher right at you. "Bombs away!" He happily screeched and pulled the trigger.  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
You screamed and the dream vanished, leaving you alone sitting on the musty old hotel bed. Taking deep and shaky breaths you slowly got out of bed. Damn it could you not have a dream with the Junkers in it?! You sigh and head toward the busted up old shower of the hotel room, maybe you should have Bastion with you until you knew they weren't going to hurt you? It seemed like a sound idea so you got a hold of your communicator and messaged the robot. It would take the Omnic a little while to reach your hotel room. Taking your time you entered the hot water and bathed for an excessive amount of time.

After your nice and long shower you stepped into the living room and went to grab the remote for the television when something caught your eye. Under the door was a white envelope, picking it up cautiously you examined the outside. Nothing was written on the outside of the small letter, you carefully rip the top off he envelope and get paper inside. It was a simple sheet of paper with a set of coordinates on it and a note written in calligraphy.

It read: "52.59888° N, -1.466881° E, A possible hideout if they haven't left already. They might be heading to Mexico."

You couldn't believe it. A glorious and hope filled anonymous tip of where the Junkers might be along with a description of where the next place they might head to was. The unnamed letter left you giddy and ready to start your search again. Looking on the letter for a signature you didn't find one, you sat the letter down on a small oak table and turned around, taking your towel off. Getting ready in the cheep hotel room was quick and easy, you dressed up in a hoodie, black army pants and dark drown old combat boots. You gathered all of your personal items and placed them into a forest green backpack, the bag had a nice and familiar weight on your back as you left to hopefully find Jami- Junkrat and Roadhog. Could you even use their real names? It seemed much too personal considering you hadn't seen them in years. Shaking your head you put the corridinates into a cell phone and got the genral vicinity where the Junkers were possibly hiding.

The point is after leaving the hotel it took you an hour to drive out to a relatively abandoned area in England where almost no one lived because of it being so close to a large cemetery where the locals believed the dead would come and haunt the innocent at night. Looking around the buildings for one that seemed to be simi-lived in at the best was harder than you had thought it would be. Finding multiple clean buildings with people happily living in them. In total only a few were livable so you checked them first, and after the third house you found the jackpot! Or, well, sort of.

The Junkers were gone that much was for sure. They had left the door open in their rush to leave, small jewels and coins littered out of the house and into the driveway. You pocked your head inside and saw a small house with one bedroom, a living room, a small kitchenette and a bathroom. The bedroom was small with metal parts and wires everywhere, seems the Junker you once knew still loved explosives. The sheets on the bed were crumpled and forgotten clothes littered the floor along with food wrappers. Humming you head back into the kitchen looking for clues you could use to find the Junkers next, not that there was much.

You sigh after looking throughout the house. Nothing gave away their location, absolutely nothing! You kicked a trash can over in frustration and cursed at the air. A sharp ringing came from your pocket and you sigh before digging the small communicator out of your pants pocket.

" 'Ello?" You awnser into the communicator, still looking throughout the house.

"Well Good mornin' to you too darlin'." The smooth souther accent that left the small device made you smile.

"I- uh, sorry Jessie,"You say after calmingdown a bit," It's just that I'd found a lead which lead me to their hideout- or what used to be their hideout."

"Now why in blue blazing hell are you in their base?! Please tell me Bastion is with ya darlin'." You give a short laugh.

"Well, Uhm. No?" You could hear Jessie cursing in the communicator," Look, Jessie, nothing bad is going to happen. It looks like they've abandoned this safe house." You say lightly kicking at trash on the floor.

"Now I know I taught you better than that pumpkin. Even if it looks abandoned it can very well be lived in." He scolded you.

Rolling your eyes you simply agree," Yea, yea. I'll call Bastion in just a second and get him to come to my coordinates, happy cowboy?"

"Very Darlin'." He said smugly over the phone.

"See you latter Jee-"

"Who in bloody hell is in my temporary house?!" The front door slammed open and you immediately grabbed one of the guns that was attached to your holster and aimed at the front door. Standing in the door way was a tall and gangly man with pale skin and blond hair, which was mostly on fire. His outfit was simple, shorts with ammunition on the side of them. Along with a small black vest where even more ammunition was stashed, it was crazy how much Jamie didn't change from when you were teens. He had his frag launcher at the ready, pointed toward you.

"Well shit." You say simply and hear Jessie franticly talking over the small device that had landed on the floor when you went for your gun.


	5. Not a new chapter, but an update none the less

Hey, so. Its been awhile, huh? I'm sad to say I wont be continuing this version of finding your Junkers. Again, sorry for not updating at all, I had just lost interest in the writing I had done for Finding Your Junkers, but I will be posting a new story about the Junkers soon! I hope it will continue, unlike this one, I have the first two chapters written and will be posting it soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> this is my first Overwach fanfiction, and reader story! I hope there aren't too many spelling errors =7=
> 
> oh and sorry if the characters aren't written well.


End file.
